Naruto: Ascending Ninja
by Terrence Noran
Summary: One ninja, born of two clans, tries to achieve his dream of being the best ninja, NOT being the Hokage. Join him and his team, as they conquer and survive danger, peril, bad shit, and other...YEAH! Witness this revamped fanfic from the ashes of a scrapped one that I originally made, but turned out to be stupid. OCxHarem (Not Fucking YAOI). May have some genderbended characters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: Uchimaki

"You can't catch me!", yelled one blond haired kid as he was running away from a squad of ANBU. He ran and ran until he bumped into someone.

"NA-RU-TO!"

"Oh, hehe. H-hi I-iruka-sensei."

"Come with me to the Hokage."

**Hokage's Office**

"Iruka, what did he do again?"

"He was painting on the Hokage Monument again."

The Hokage took a deep breath and was about to say something but was interrupted by other voices.

"You need to see him!"

"Hell no, Yugao!"

"What did I tell you about it?"

"I ain't afraid of you! I say whatever the fuck I want to say!"

"Language, brat!"

"Like I give a shit, bitch!"

"That's it!"

The Hokage facepalmed and muttered, "He's going to be the death of me."

The door opened and in walked a female ANBU with a cat mask and a boy with black hair with red streaks. He wore a black shirt and grey shorts.

"Ryoji, what did you do again?"

"Let Yugao explain. She was there, well, after I did it though."

"Respect the Hokage brat."

"Like I said, I don't give a shit."

"Fine. Hokage-sama, the brat here henged himself into a mannequin and scared off several customers of a clothing store. I caught him five minutes after that."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Heh, calling yourself the Prank Master. I got skills, Naruto. Skills."

"What skills?"

"Ninja skills! Skills you can't do yet."

"Hey, I can do them too."

"Oh yeah? Henge into something that doesn't involve bikini girls or naked girls."

"I, uh..."

"Thought so."

"Ryoji, could you just be a bit like Sasuke?"

"Uh...no. If I did, I'd be on the corner of this room moping and doping. Or probably yelling out that Uchihas are the number one clan in the world when obviously we're not."

"Ryoji Uchiha-Uzumaki, listen to the Hokage."

"What I tell you about that? I am Ryoji Uchimaki, remember that!"

"Why you..."

"I'm sick and tired of being in this place, I'm leaving." Ryoji walked away from them. "By the way gramps, try to hide that ero-book somewhere else. I might take it and burn it.", he said, prompting the Hokage to check his book.

**Outside**

Ryoji walked out into the streets, heading for his home. He looks to some kids along with their parents. He wishes he had parents too, but sadly he didn't have them. He was told that they died on the day that the Kyuubi attacked the village, and then he was adopted by his half-brother into the Uchiha Clan. Some time has passed and his elder sibling died and the Uchiha Massacre happened. Now, it's just him and his two cousins, Naruto and Sasuke. He walks past by a crowd who were muttering something about a demon child vandalizing something. He paid them no heed as he continued walking until he reached a certain part of the village where the Uchiha Clan were populated. He reached a certain house and knocked. "Sasuke! You there?" No response. "It's me, Ryoji! You said you wanna d-" He hears a sound behind him. "Don't make me hurt you, whoever you are."

"'Whoever you are' is not exactly a greeting, brat."

"Anko-sensei...what now?"

"Oh, nothing. Just passing by."

"Fine, dango?"

"You bet."

**Meanwhile, Dango Stall**

"Wow, you threatened Hokage-sama about his ero-book?"

"Yep, and walked out on them too."

"That takes guts, kid."

"I know, but it was funnier to see Gramps searching for his 'beloved' Icha Icha. When he does find it, he'll probably say: 'Don't worry, my precious. No one's gonna hurt you, especially if it's Ryoji-kun.'"

Anko burst out laughing while Ryoji chuckled a bit. "You know, if I was your Jonin-sensei, I'd let you prank Kakashi."

"Deal."

"Dea-wait, what?"

"I'll do that. Just make sure that I'm the only member in your team."

"You can do that?"

"All I need is a little..._persuasion _from Gramps, and he'll let me."

"You just want some kinky time with me, don't you?"

"Trust me, I don't. Maybe...some genjutsu would solve the problem for you."

"Wha-"

"Too late." Ryoji stood up and left, leaving an unconscious Anko sitting with her face on her dango. Deactivating his Sharingan, he headed home.

**After a while**

Anko woke up in a daze, trying to figure out what happened. She wiped the syrup of her face, and looked around. She then looked down and saw a puddle, which made her blush. _  
><em>

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BRRRAAAAATTTT!"

**A/N: Hiya, guys. Remember the last Naruto fanfic I've written, which was the first one I've ever wrote. It kinda was inconsistent, even with other people. So, I made a new one. Of course, it's a harem, and some unexpected pairings...believe me, I found them unbelievabletoo, even it's in the later chapters. The story changed as well 'cause this time my OC, Ryoji, lives in Konoha. I made him related to Naruto and Sasuke...but he won't really much affect their story since it focuses on my OC and whatever he does. Also, he _isn't _a genin yet, but he will be. I'm still getting out of my writer's block, so excuse me for the other fanfics that I haven't updated yet. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, just the OCs.**

**Thank you Kishimoto for creating** **_Naruto_.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: The Truth

"You can stop laughing now."

"Hell no! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

**Flashback**

_"You lose."_

_"There's no way I lost! Rematch!"_

_"Sorry Naruto, you can't. Now perform the Seal of Reconciliation."_

_As Sasuke neared Naruto, a certain foot popped out and tripped him into Naruto, causing them to fall to the ground. Not only that, they just gave each other's first kiss. The fangirls screamed, the guys were shocked, and one certain kid was laughing._

**End Flashback**

"You caused it."

"No, I did not."

"Why are you making this too hard?"

"Hey, it's fun." Ryoji put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey Ladies Man, when are you gonna notice the girls in our class? Naruto's jealous of this, you know."

"Then let him have them."

"Don't be mean. If you get a girlfriend, you could stop brooding and thinking about revenge. It's not like Itachi's gonna come here unless he has his giant balls."

"Why do I even need to listen to you?" He shook Ryoji's arm off him, and walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" Ryoji ran after him but noticed Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Uh...hey."

"You did good there...well, not really. I'll be blunt right now. You're horrible, your clone's shit, some of the other techniques are non-existent, and you may have to repeat the Academy."

"It's not hard for you, you're a genius."_  
><em>

"No I'm not. I just know better."

"When I'm Hokage, I'll be acknowledged by everyone else, even you."

"Being the Hokage isn't about being acknowledged, it's by respect. Respect for doing something, like what heroes do."

"Then I'm gonna be a hero, then they'll recognize me."

"Naruto, how do I say this? It doesn't...really work that way. Heroes get recognized by their good deeds, not because they wanted to."

"Then what would be my goal?"

"How 'bout...being a ninja?"

"Alright! First, ninja!"

"Yay! Wait, first?"

"Second, hero!"

"No. You're going too fast."

"Finally, Hokage!"

"Naruto, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I've got to meet Mizuki-sensei. See ya." And Naruto ran off.

_'Mizuki-sensei? That guy's a jerk to Naruto, probably something bad will happen if he goes to him...'_

He walked until he heard his name called, he looked behind and found Iruka coming towards him.

"Iruka-sensei? What's going on?"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"...Yeah, and?"

"Well, he's somewhat involved with stealing the Forbidden Scroll, and he may be heading outside the village."

"No, that's not what he told me. He said that he was gonna meet Mizuki-sensei later on."

"Mizuki?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is bad. Come with me."

**Hours later**

"Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yeah, but I only learned one jutsu in there."

"Good enough. Now le-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked behind him and found Ryoji standing next to Iruka. "Ryoji? Iruka-sensei? What're you guys doing here?"

"Don't go with him!"

"Hehahahaha! That's all coming from the kid whose parents were killed by Naruto-kun here."

Ryoji's eyes widened. "Bullshit. Naruto's not even capable of that."

"Oh? But what if I tell you that Naruto is the Kyuubi?"

"Riiiiight, and my ass can produce flames...NEXT!"

"And the Hokage made it a secret. He couldn't tell you about it."

"T-that's not true! Naruto, you're not the Kyuubi, are you? You're not the fox everyone says, right?"

"NO! I don't know! I didn't know about any of this!"

"Oh. Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kunai? I have some personal business to deal with."

"R-ryoji, I'll apprehend him on my own."

"I. SAID..." His eyes turned into the Sharingan. "...CAN. I. HAVE. A. KUNAI?"

A kunai landed in front of him, courtesy of Mizuki. "Here kid, have fun."

He picked the kunai, then punched Iruka in the gut. Iruka fell ground, clutching the injured area. Slowly, Ryoji walked towards Naruto with hatred in his eyes.

"R-ryoji?"

"Naruto, you killed my family. YOU DESERVE TO DIE, DEMON FOX!"

**A/N: And that's all for today. Sorry, haven't updated due to my busy schedule. Anyways, Ryoji attacked Naruto. What do you think will happen? Is it real? Is it a prank? Or is it a genjutsu? BTW, I made the sole reason of Naruto's and Sasuke's first kiss. What do you think? Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto. Only the OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: Family

Ryoji rushed at Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto barely dodged the slash and stumbled back. Never in his life he saw someone close to him act like this. "Ryoji, stop!"

"I'm sorry, all I hear is growling and shit. Why don't you transform? It makes things waaaay easier.", Ryoji said, slowly walking towards his cousin.

"Hahahahaha! See that, demon?! Your own family is trying to kill you. No one will ever love you!"

Ryoji finally cornered Naruto against a tree, kunai raised.

"D-don't d-do this, p-please!"

"You should've seen it coming. I already did.", he said, Sharingan flaring.

"NO!"

The kunai came down...and silence.

_'Well, a minor setback there. At least, the demon brat is finally dead.' _"Hey, kid! Get the damn scroll and give it to me."

Ryoji walked over and picked the scroll and threw it at Mizuki. As he reached for it, the scroll vanished and out came a kunai, which he caught.

"Did you really think you can fool me for an amateurish move like this? Surely, you think I'm stupid, don't ya?"

"No...I don't think you're stupid..." He made a hand seal.

"...you just don't know better." He then yelled, "KAI!"

An explosion occurred...and a scream was heard.

**Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama, here's the Forbidden Scroll."

"And what of Naruto?"

"I didn't see him after I took the scroll."

"Why not?"

"Because that was what we both planned before we got there."

**Flashback**

_"Ryoji, stay behind me and let me and take care of this."_

_"Hell no! I'll contribute to this fucking issue! If you can't see the damn problem, Naruto's a part of my family, and so is fucking Sasuke! So, don't push me back like I'm some kid!"_

_"..."_

_"Well?!"_

_"How should I say this? It's not like I wanted you to help me, but I believe you're not ready for something like this."_

_"Oh? Then how should I say this? Like I give a shit! I'm gonna be a ninja! Ninjas prepare for certain shit, no matter how old you are!"_

_"...Fine. Do you have a plan?"_

_"Of course, I always got one. But, you won't see it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"As soon as my genjutsu hits, take the scroll and run. Don't ask. I fear I may have to settle some issues with Naruto too."_

**End Flashback**

"He quite stubborn, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. But, he has guts, too."

"Looks like we have an early graduate on our hands."

"Indeed."

**Back with Ryoji**

"Y-you FUCKING BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ARM!", Mizuki screamed, gesturing to his missing hand and half-burned arm.

"Naruto, kick his ass!"

"What?! But you killed him! I saw you do it!"

The 'Naruto' corpse faded away, leaving behind nothing.

_'Shit! Genjutsu, when did he...?' _He remembered the time he did it, but couldn't.

"Remember when you threw the kunai? I looked at you with my Sharingan. You were already caught from the start."

_'What?!'_

**'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' **

Mizuki looked behind him and was met with a kick to the face, and a fist to his back, sending him right to the ground.

"Playing on my feelings? Playing on his? I don't think you deserve to live." He made some hand seals then switched to another. **'Fire Style: Shadow Clone Fire Ball Jutsu!' **He blew out a flame then split into many other flames.

"Oh shit!" Luckily, Mizuki used a substitution jutsu to dodge the attack.

**'Fire Style: Burning Ash!" **He spewed black smoke at him, covering Mizuki in it.

"That all you got?"

"No..." _'Yeah, my eyes can't last very long. I hope I can make this count.'_ He held his hand in the smoke, and snapped his fingers, igniting the smoke.

"DAMMIT!" Were Mizuki's words as he was exploded by said smoke.

"Boom goes the wea~sel." With that, he deactivated his Sharingan.

Naruto behind him. "Did ya get him?"

"No, he escaped. I did a number on him...you too, you know."

"A-about me being t-the K-kyuubi, I..." He was interrupted by a punch.

"Look, I can't forgive the Kyuubi for killing my parents, and I may have a bit of an issue in forgiving you for it. But, I don't care that you're the Kyuubi, or that it was sealed within you, or any TYPE of BULLSHIT people say to you and about you! You and Sasuke are my only family left! You two are the ones I have left that are still related to me. It will hurt me inside if you either leave or die. Dammit! It's so fucking hard to relay my damn feelings to you, but I had to! Because I'M FUCKING GLAD I HAVE YOU AS FAMILY, NARUTO, AND DON'T YOU DAMN FORGET IT!" Ryoji pulled him into a hug, tears falling down from his eyes. Naruto returned it.

"So...uh, what do we do now?"

"Go home, eat, sleep, and chew out Gramps the next day."

"Great idea."

**A/N: Well, that settles the Mizuki incident. If some of you complain how Mizuki was beaten by Ryoji, be reminded that he underestimated him...and fell to his genjutsu, which isn't Tsukiyomi. Ryoji cares for his family and even finds it in his heart to forgive his cousin in some way. Next chapter will be a timeskip, so...yeah. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto. Just the OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: The Great Prank Exam

"I'm finally a Genin! Best day of my life.", Ryoji said, celebrating his new rank. After the Mizuki incident, the Hokage kept it classified except for a few, also including the ones that were involved in it. Ryoji, however, chewed him out merely for keeping Naruto's burden a secret. Even though he apologized, Ryoji made a not-so-subtle threat to burn his Icha-Icha when he gets his hands on it. Also, he 'recommended' that Anko should be his sensei, or he would sneak in poisonous snakes into his office from time to time. The Hokage reluctantly agreed to that offer, even though he absolutely hated doing it, but according to his mantra: "It's all for the sake of his 'baby'."

"You're cruel."

"Guess where I got that from?", he said, finding a kunai pointed to his balls.

"Run that by me again, brat?"

"Wanna experience that genjutsu again, _Sensei_?" With that, the kunai was gone. "So, what's my exam?"

"I suppose a survival test would do, but you've done that too much already. Any ideas?"

"Hmmmm, well I heard, that Naruto and Sasuke are with Kakashi-san, and he beat them up while READING PORN...I have an idea."

"Do tell."

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi was walking around after finishing the exam with his brand new team.

"Yo, Kakashi-san!"

He looked up and found Renji standing on a roof. "Hmm?"

"I couldn't help but ask...how were they?"

"Not bad...and not good either."

"Typical."

"I'm a bit busy today, run along now."

"I ain't finished with you, yet." He held up a familiar looking book. "What this? Icha-Icha, eh? Who knew that the great Kakashi Hatake is a pervert? Although, I can also imagine Gramps the same way."

"Uchimaki, let me warn you the dire consequences of stealing my 'honey'."

_'What's with the weird nicknames for this book? Don't they have anything else to do?'_

"Either you give it back, or..." Pulling his headband up, revealing his Sharingan and charging his signature jutsu. "...I'll stick my jutsu so far up your ass that you can't even walk for three years."

"How 'bout...no."

With a battle cry, he rushed forwards, and stabbed him. He dispelled, revealing to be a clone. He picked it up and found out that it was a fake. He opened it and read the note: 'Come to the Forest of Death. Book's nearly burnin', chop chop.' He quickly destroyed the fake and ran towards the place.

**Forest of Death**

Kakashi arrived to the seemingly empty part of the forest. He heard a sound and turned around to find Ryoji leaning against the tree.

"Yo. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"This.", he said, gesturing to his surroundings.

"You mean the amateur genjutsu you put up here?"

"Well...fuck. You found out. KAI!"

The genjutsu dissipated along with Ryoji, who was a clone. Kakashi was slightly surprised at what's around him: Countless explosive tags placed everywhere, including the trees. _'Didn't expect this to happen. Well, judging by these tags, any trigger could set off a chain reaction here. Better surprise him a bit.' _He threw a smoke bomb to hide his presence.

**Some nearby tree**

"Well, how the fuck did he know about that? Oh, yeah...he's a Jonin."

"Damn straight I am." Kakashi charged in with his Lightning Blade, with the intent of maiming Ryoji. He dodged but was caught unawares by Kakashi's clone, who stabbed him with a kunai. "I assume you're a clone. Where's the real you?"

"Sorry, can't tell you where I am, but I'll entertain you with something else." He made a one-handed seal, which made him glow. "I'm the trigger."

"Shit!", were his words before the place exploded.

**Other side of the forest**

"Looks like he triggered it. Thank Kami I know this place by memory.", said Ryoji, leaning his back against the tree, watching everything fall into place.

"UCHIHA-UZUMAKI! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"I made the great Copycat Ninja mad. I think I've got a conscience, better return this book before he suffers some sort of Uchiha grudge." With this, he left searching for an irate Jonin.

After some time, he found him cautiously searching for him. He eyed everything as if it was all a trap. Some parts of his clothing were burnt and ruined. His hair became messy, and he put his Sharingan back under his headband. He came down to confront him, only for the jonin to suddenly charge at him in pure anger.

"Woah, Kakashi-san, look." Ryoji took out the book and tossed it at him, then made his hand seals. **'Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!'**

Kakashi calmed down and caught the book. He looked up and saw a fire ball going towards him, and formed his own. **'Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!'**

The two fire balls collided, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ryoji was gone and Kakashi was with his 'honey'. He opened it to confirm if it was really his but he saw something written on the page.

_'Kakashi-san, _

_Sorry for all the trouble earlier, but all of this was my exam I suggested to Anko-sensei. I kinda needed to lure you here so you're in my territory, where I have all of my traps lying in wait for my fucking assholes, losers, arrogant pricks, and of course, perverts. It's also my revenge substituting Gramps for yours since you're not the fucking Hokage. I know that my cousins can be a bit of hassle but they're all I have, so if you fuck it up, I'll personally come there and rip your balls off, burn it, and stick it in lava._

_Please tell Anko-sensei your thoughts on our scuffle._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryoji Uchimaki'_

Kakashi inwardly smiled at this but looked down.

_'P.S: The book you're holding now isn't your Icha-Icha. The first "fake" I showed you was the real one.I put it under some genjutsu, so that you won't know. In fact, here's some photos my clone took as we were talking. Check the back.'_

Kakashi looked at the back, which had photos stuck to the back of it. He took it out and viewed them, carefully checking each one until he found the photo that showed him destroying it. He finally realized that 'he' was the one who destroyed his own 'honey', and he didn't know about it. He looked back at the letter.

_'P.S.S: The best part of this prank was that I outsmarted a motherfucking jonin and got away with it. Sweet dreams._

The next sound heard were screams of sadness and agony...comical agony.

**A/N: Done! End of Ryoji's Prank and Exam to his latest victim: Kakashi Hatake. Well, I'm trying to update all my fanfics which weren't updated in a long time. Next chapter is the mission in Wave after another timeskip. See how that goes down. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**"I don't own Naruto, only OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: First Mission

"Today's your first C-rank mission outside the village. Make sure you're ready and have everything set.", Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is Ryoji here? He's supposed to be in another team.", Naruto asked, pointing to Ryoji, who was sporting a new outfit. He wore a red long sleeved shirt that had the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the front and the Uchiha symbol on the back, black cargo shorts with two blue vertical stripes on the sides, and black ninja shoes. He also has his arms wrapped around until his elbows, and his headband was around his head, but letting his bangs cover parts of the metal plate.

"Well, his jonin-sensei isn't around and he's the only member of said team, Hokage-sama put him with us for the time being.", he explained with a fake smile, clearly annoyed with that fact.

"Ah, don't worry guys. I'll make sure to have lots and lots of fun, without any _porn reading._", Ryoji said, eyeing the jonin.

"Let's just go."

**A few hours later**

The team continued on their escort mission with not much going on. Sakura still tried to flirt Sasuke, but the latter completely ignored her while Ryoji telling Naruto what happened with him and Kakashi, resulting in laughter for both of them. As they continued on, Ryoji noticed a puddle beside him. He became suspicious knowing it hadn't rained since they left the village. He stuck his left hand in his pocket, and activating his Sharingan on his left eye, scanning for anything. Suddenly, a bunch of kunai shot out and seemingly pierced Kakashi, killing him. Everyone, except Ryoji, were shocked and surprised by what happened. One of them pointed his weapon at Ryoji and said, "Ready to die, kid?"

"As a matter of fact, no." He quickly threw kunai with his right hand but was blocked by the second man. As it was happening, Ryoji formed a hand seal and substituted himself with one of the kunai in the air. He stabbed the second man in the arm, and stuck an explosive note on the other one's hand.

"Why you..." The man removed the kunai from his arm but was immediately substituted for another explosive note, which exploded, blowing up his hand in the process. "BASTARD! GOZU, KILL HIM!"

"Mezu!"

"Eyes on me." Gozu turned around, looking straight at Ryoji's Sharingan. He suddenly fell down unconscious.

"W-what the hell!" Mezu picked up a kunai but was stopped by one to his throat. "D-damn it."

"What took you so damn long?", Ryoji asked, deactivating his Sharingan.

"Eh? I was lost on some road and the-"

"Maybe I should burn more of the Icha-Ichas you have..."

"I was doing it for timing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"...That's somethi-It's so fucki-I'm gonna kil-You know what, never the fuck mind." He looked towards the genin, then back at Kakashi. "Did you even teach them ANYTHING?!"

"I was busy..."

"Busy? Bullshit!" He suddenly turned to Tazuna. "And you, tell us what the fuck is really going on here?"

"You don't understand..."

"Oh, and we don't? This perverted jonin here is Kakashi of the Sharingan, perhaps you've heard of him. You can tell him anything, including advice on how to increase the size of your damn dick, and he'll help you. So, tell us what's going on in Wave...or..." he looked at Mezu, activating his Sharingan once more to send him in a genjutsu, and as a result the victim was knocked out. "...I'll put you in a genjutsu so fucking painful you'd wish you'd tell us about it. So, what's it gonna be?"

"...Okay."

After explaining everything to the group, Ryoji said, "So, this Gato prick took over the entire village, and you came to Konoha asking for a C-rank?"

"Well, that sums it up, yes."

"Let me congratulate you...on being a fucking idiot! Do you know that asking for a C instead of an A would fuck up not only yours but ours as well?! Look at this team! It's composed of a perverted cyclops, an overexcited blondie that may not know a lot of shit, an emo brooder, a fucking pinky fangirl, and then me. It's their first mission outside our village, and it's a suicide mission! Are you fucking stupid?! If we didn't know about this, we'd all die and Wave won't be free. You get what I mean?"

"Maa maa, Ryoji-kun, don't be hard on him. We now know what's going on. We could save the village."

"Fine, but if we encounter an A-ranked shinobi, you're fucked...eternally."

**A/N: First chapter to Wave arc has started. Ryoji's skills are first shown here...well, partially. Well, I remember when I started my first fanfic, which was Naruto, it only went until the fourth chapter and it was incredibly long~. BTW, Ryoji can activate his Sharingan with one eye or both, depending on the situation. Although he's more advanced than Sasuke, who was the immature Sharingan until later on while Ryoji has a fully mature one, he's not used to it and it could have backlashes with his performance in the field. So, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, only OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: The Bridge

**Wave**

"Look at this fucking place. It feels empty, hell it even looks empty!"

"At least we arrived."

"No thanks to you, dumbshit."

"Huh? Did I do something again?"

"Hmm, I wonder what tree walking would do in a place WITHOUT ANY FUCKING TREES! At least teach about water walking, that'll do some good. I was taught all the basic shit, including how to kill, and you can't do shit."

"Maa maa, let's all calm down."

"By the way, why's it so foggy? Old Man, is it always like this?"

"N-no, i-it isn't."

"Then there's something wrong here." Ryoji activated his Sharingan. "Fuck, too much chakra! I can't see shit."

"Team, get ready. There's someone here.", Kakashi said until a huge broadsword came in from behind them. All of them barely dodged it. A figure came out of the fog.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of that man. "No way..."

"Oi, Kakashi! Who's this guy? You know him?"

"Zabuza Momochi, known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He's an A-ranked missing nin."

"Ah shit. We're unprepared for something like this. Hell, I can take on Genins and Chunins, but this, I-I don't know."

"Team, protect the target. Ryoji-kun, provide a distraction."

"Right." **'Fire Style: Burning Ash!' **The ash covered Zabuza then Ryoji ignited it, creating an explosion. When it cleared, Zabuza turned into water.

"He's a clone!" Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, about to deliver the killing blow. Ryoji substituted himself with Kakashi and took the blow.

"Impressive, kid. Didn't know you had it in you to do something like this."

"Nah, g-got more." Ryoji suddenly poofed, revealing a log covered in explosive notes.

"I'm really liking this kid.", were his words before a huge explosion covered the area.

**Some meters away**

"Ryoji, that's so cool. Where'd you learn that?"

"Pranks and shit."

"..."

"What?"

"At least you did better than dobe here."

"What you say, duck hair?!"

"Go beat him, Sasuke-kun!"

Ryoji was still cautious, knowing that it won't be enough to bring him down. "Kakashi, ya see anything?"

"No, even with the Sharingan. This fog is laced with chakra."

"Wait a minute." **'Shadow Clone Jutsu.' **Ryoji summoned six clones, and said, "Split up and search. Dispel when you see him."

"Yes, sir!", the clones said as they ran in the fog.

"Good strategy. Using the clones as scouts, if you knew how to use them."

"Don't be cocky, asshole. I already knew it, Naruto didn't yet."

"Ryoji! What are you two talking about over there?!"

"Shut up! Awesome people are talking here. Wait, they saw him, and he's coming here."

"Where?"

"You three, get down!"

They did as a giant blade went right over them. "Tch. You know kid, I'm impressed you were able to find me that quickly." Zabuza came out of the mist, his giant sword in hand.

"Kakashi, do a jutsu. I'll copy it."

"Right."

**'Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!'**

**'Fire Style: Ph-' **Ryoji was interrupted when Zabuza decapitated him. He dispelled into a puff of smoke.

_'A clone? When?'_, Kakashi and Zabuza thought of the exact same thing.

**'Fire Style:...'**

Zabuza looked behind at Ryoji, who suddenly came out, and threw two explosive tags out.

**'...Exploding Fire Ball Jutsu!' **He blew out two large fireballs that engulfed the tags, that headed straight for Zabuza, who couldn't dodge in time. He was hit by the fireballs before it exploded, sending him into the mist. The mist dispelled, revealing Zabuza knocked out underneath a tree.

"Ryoji, when? How?"

"This mist is thick as fuck, best solution is to hide and use it against him.", Ryoji replied casually. He saw a masked ninja near the missing nin. "Hey! What're you doin'?"

"There is no need for you to interfere, I have this covered."

"Oh?"

"I'm a bounty hunter, I deal with my targets alone. But...in this case, I'll make one exception." The masked ninja pulled out two needles and stuck both on Zabuza's throat. He proceeded to take him away.

"Well, that settles that. Let's go on with the mission. Ryoji?"

_'Why would that ninja use senbon to knock him out? Either he's helping him, or he's a bounty hunter?'_

"Ryoji!"

"What?!"

"Let's bring Tazuna-san to his home."

"Whatever, Kakashi."

**A/N: And there goes Chapter 6. Ryoji faces his first fight, alongside Kakashi. If any of you think that Ryoji is OP, you're wrong. One, some of his fights were won because the opponent underestimated him or were caught unprepared for him, and that gave him an advantage. Two, he's very observant and tactical, making plans to counteract flaws and blindspots in a battle. Three, he applies his pranks in a fight, or to catch any of them off guard. Finally, he already knows the ninja basics that the Academy doesn't teach, like killing, etc. Also, do you remember who his sensei is? Yeah, that's how he learned such things. By the way, Anko is NOT part of his harem. She's his sensei, and he doesn't like it. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, just the OCs.**


End file.
